Tara Chambler/Staffel 4
"Lebendköder" Tara holt ihre Pistole als der unbekannte Mann mit Augenklappe vor der Wohnungstür steht. Nachdem der Unbekannte seinen Waffengurt abgelegt hat, darf er die Wohnung betreten. Er wird von Tara ausgefragt und im Anschluss gewarnt. Sie ist von der Atlanta Police und hat sich mit Munition eingedeckt, dass sie einen Krieg gewinne könnte. Der Mann, der sich als Brian vorstellt, geht daraufhin in die gegenüber liegende Wohnung, um sich auszuruhen. Nach dem Essen redet Familie Chambler über den Mann, als Tara ein Geräusch vor der Tür hört. Es ist Brian (Philip), der einen Teller ablegen möchte. Tara holt ihn mit der Bemerkung, dass es sich nicht um eine Herberge handelt, in die Wohnung und zeigt ihm, wo er den Teller abwaschen kann. Anschließend wollen sie ihren schwerkranken Vater David ins Bett bringen. Da Philip keine Anstalten macht den Frauen zu helfen, bekommt er erneut einen Spruch von Tara. Schließlich unterstützt er sie und bringt den Mann alleine ins Bett. Ein paar Tage später, nachdem sich die beiden Parteien besser kennen gelernt haben, verstirbt David in seinem Bett. Philip kommt dazu und fordert die verbleibenden Familienmitglieder auf, das Zimmer sofort zu verlassen. Die Schwestern wollen dies allerdings nicht, als David wieder zum leben erwacht und sofort die Haare von Tara greift. Philip packt instinktiv eine der Sauerstoffflaschen, die David benötigt hat, und schlägt sie auf den Schädel des Zombies. Gemeinsam mit Lilly beerdigt er die Leiche und kehrt anschließned in die Wohnung zurück. Tara gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er richtig entschieden hat und alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen ist. Als der Governor sich entschließt weiter zu ziehen, überredet ihn die Familie mit ihm zu kommen. Unterwegs gesteht Tara, dass sie keine richtige Polizistin ist, sondern nur die Police Academy besucht hat. Nach einer nächtlichen Rast springt der Wagen nicht mehr an und die kleine Gruppe muss zu Fuß weiter gehen. Auf dem Weg erzählt sie von der Beziehung zu einer anderen Frau, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hört und sich umdreht. Dabei tritt sie auf einen Schnürsenkel und stürzt so unglücklich, das sie sich am Knöchel verletzt. Lilly hilft ihr wieder auf die Beine, als Philip eine Gruppe Zombies entdeckt, die in diesem Moment auf die Famile aufmerksam geworden ist. Gemeinsam fliehen sie in den Wald, wobei Lilly immer noch Tara stützt und Philip die kleine Meghan auf dem Arm hat. "Handicap" Die beiden Frauen werden von einer kleinen Gruppe mit Maschinengewehren gerettet. Sie ziehen auch Meghan und Brian aus der Grube, in den sie gefallen sind. Der Anführer dieser Gruppe, Caesar Martinez, verspricht sie mit in sein Camp zu nehmen unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie tun, was er sagt und etwas zum Gemeinwohl beisteuern. Am nächsten Tag hat Lilly eine provisorische Krankenstation eingerichtet. Tara geht es schon besser, sie sitzt jedoch noch im Eingang des Wohnwagens, der ihnen zugeteilt wurde. Alisha, eine der Wachen, die bei ihrer Rettung beteiligt war, kommt und lässt einen Schnitt behandeln. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihn sich zugefügt hat, als sie nett zu ihrem Messer war. Daraufhin spricht Tara sie nervös an. Sie kommt auf das Maschinengewehr zu sprechen, das Alisha mit sich führt und erklärt, dass sie kleine Handfeuerwaffen bevorzugt, da diese nicht so schnell verschmutzen. Alisha ist erstaunt über die Aussage, allerdings scheinen die Frauen sich auf Anhieb gut zu verstehen. Zum Mittag bringen die Männer einige Dosen mit, die sie in einer Waldhütte gefunden haben. Tara nimmt das Bier dankbar an und betrinkt sich. Als sie dies auf obszöne Weise verkündigt, entschuldigt sie sich sofort und schärft Meghan ein, dass sie dies auf keinen Fall sagen darf. Dann verschwindet sie zusammen mit Alisha. Lilly ruft ihr noch eine Warnung hinterher, dass sie aufpassen soll. Am nächsten Tag beklagen sie den Verlust von Caesar, der betrunken Golf gespielt hat und danach in eine der Zombie-Gruben gefallen ist. Als die Dolgenbrüder Mitch und Pete das Kommando übernehmen wollen, widerspricht Tara, wofür sie von Mitch eine Schlampe genannt wird. Die Situation wird hitzig, doch Pete schließt einen Kompromiss, dass sie weitermachen wie gehabt bis Wahlen organisiert wurden. In der Nacht fordert Brian sie auf ihre Sachen zu packen. Gemeinsam fährt die Chambler Familie, Alisha und Brian weg vom Camp. Alisha protestiert, denn sie fühlte sich sicher und versorgt im Camp. Vor ihnen taucht plötzlich eine kleine Zombie-Herde auf, die im Matsch gefangen ist. Brian steigt aus um sich das Ganze anzuschauen. Sie fahren zurück. Alisha übernachtet bei den Anderen und in den Armen von Tara. Am nächsten Tag wird das Camp weiter gesichert. Tara wird beauftragt die Munition zusammen zu tragen. Außerdem wird beschlossen, dass fortan nur noch in Ausnahmefällen geschossen wird und für die Jagd möglichst nur Pfeil und Bogen verwendet werden. Bei einer ihrer Wachschichten mit Alisha wird sie von Meghan in einem Fangen-Spiel angeschlagen. Sie regt sich darüber auf und legt ihre Waffe ab. Dann schlägt sie selbst das Mädchen an und läuft davon. Nach einiger Zeit hört sie Meghan schreien. Sofort kommt sie angerannt und zieht am Bein eines Untoten. Dieses ist jedoch so glitschig und zerfällt, dass sie den Untoten kaum zurückhalten kann. Als sie abrutscht und der Zombie fast über Meghan herfällt, wird er von Brian erschossen. Alisha kommt und nimmt Tara in den Arm, während Lilly ihre Tochter im Arm hält. Brian geht ohne ein Wort zu sagen. "Kein Zurück" Später versammelt "Brian" die Trailerpark-Bewohner um sich und berichtet von dem Gefängnis. Er argumentiert so gut und kann die Gruppe überzeugen das Gefängnis einzunehmen. Nachdem er erwähnt, dass er zwei der Gefängnis-Bewohner als Geiseln hat, verkündet Tara, dass sie dabei ist und das Gefängnis erobern möchte. Nach ihrer Äußerung stimmen weitere Bewohner ein. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg zu der Liegenschaft. Nachdem sich "Brian" Gehör verschafft hat, beginnt er mit Rick zu diskutieren und ihm ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Rick versucht sich allerdings heraus zu reden, bis "Brian" die Geduld verliert, sich den Katana von Michonne nimmt und die Klinge an den Hals von Hershel hält. Rick versucht die Leute von Brian zu überzeugen die Seiten zu wechseln und spricht dabei direkt Tara an, die mit dieser Situation überfordert ist. Mitch bricht Ricks Versuch mit einem verbalen Angriff sofort wieder ab. Brian verliert schließlich die Geduld und trennt den Kopf von Hershel zur Hälfte ab. Die Gefängnis-Bewohner eröffnen sofort das Feuer. Tara versteckt sich sofort hinter dem Panzer von Brian. Während des Gefechts wird sie von Mitch angeschrien, sie soll endlich anfangen zu kämpfen. Tara reagiert allerdings anders und wirft ihre Waffe weg. Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass Hershel der Kopf schließlich komplett abgeschlagen wird. Erst durch den Zuspruch von Alisha nimmt sie wieder die Waffe auf und folgt dem Panzer in das Innere des Gefängnisses. Erst als Daryl eine Handgrante in ihre Nähe wirft und diese explodiert, verlässt Tara der Mut und sie flieht von dem Schauplatz. "Neben dem Gleis" Sie kann sich in einen Gitterkäfig retten und beobachtet, wie ihre Schwester draußen sich gegen die Zombies wehrt. Es sind jedoch zu viele, die sie umschwärmen. Später am Tag wird sie von Glenn gefunden. Er versucht sich mit einer Schutzausrüstung durch die Zombies zu kämpfen, kehrt jedoch um, damit er sie mit sich nehmen kann. Er nimmt ihr die Pistole ab und sieht, dass sie keinen Schuss abgefeuert hat. Tara sitzt nur mit gesenktem Blick in dem Käfig. Er kann sie dazu bringen mit ihm hinaus zu kommen und zu fliehen. Um die Zombies abzulenken wirft er einen Molotow Cocktail auf ein Auto. Sie rennen hinaus, während Tara mit großer Zielsicherheit einige Zombies erledigt. Sie gelangen an eine Straße auf der sie verschnaufen. Er fragt, ob sie vielleicht weitere von seiner Gruppe fliehen gesehen hat. Sie berichtet nur von ihrer Schwester. Dann erklärt sie wie sie durch den Governor geblendet wurde und dies erst erkannte als dem alten Mann der Kopf abgetrennt wurde. Glenn erkennt den Mann als Hershel Greene. Sie entschuldigt sich erneut und fragt wieso er ihre Hilfe haben möchte. Er erklärt ruhig, dass er sie nicht möchte, aber sie braucht um nach Maggie zu suchen. Sie ist seine Frau. Ihr Vater, Hershel, erklärte ihm einst, dass er glauben muss. Und jetzt will er glauben, dass sie lebt. Sie werden von Zombies angegriffen. Glenn stürzt sich auf die Untoten. Tara kommt ihm zu Hilfe. Er atmet schwer und fällt in Ohnmacht. Einer der Zombies kann sich wieder aufrichten und greift Tara an. Sie nimmt sein Maschinengewehr und schlägt es solange gegen den Schädel des Untoten bis dieser erledigt ist. Während sie dies tut, kommt ein Truck angerollt. Wütend fährt sie die Fremden an, ob ihnen die Show gefallen hätte. Ein Mann mit roten Haaren und einem Bart steigt aus und fragt sie, was sie noch hat, außer ein loses Mundwerk. "Besetzt" Tara und der immer noch bewusstlos daliegende Glenn dürfen auf der Ladefläche des Trucks mitfahren. Sie schreibt sich die Straßenkreuzungen aller Wege auf an denen sie vorbeikommen. Der Truck hält an. Abraham steigt aus und erledigt drei Zombies. Dabei hat er sichtlich Spaß. Sie stellt ihn zur Rede, worauf er ihr sagt, dass er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden wäre. Dann fordert er sie auf gemeinsam mit ihm Vorräte zu sammeln. Wieder unterwegs erwacht auch Glenn. Sie bietet ihm etwas zu trinken an. Er möchte jedoch wissen, ob sie an einem Gefängnisbus vorbei gekommen sind und was sie dort gesehen hat. Sie antwortet, dass dort alle tot sind und es ca. drei Stunden her ist, dass sie den Bus passiert haben. Glenn schlägt gegen das Fahrerhaus, denn er will, dass sie anhalten. Tara unterstützt seinen Wunsch. Der Truck bleibt schließlich stehen. Glenn nimmt seine Sachen und steigt ab. Er geht den Weg zurück den der Truck hinter sich gelassen hat. Tara folgt ihm und erklärt, dass sie ihn führen kann, da sie sich gemerkt hat, wo sie abbiegen müssen. Abraham steigt ihnen nach um sie aufzuhalten. Er sagt, dass er sich auf einer Mission befindet, die es erfordert möglichst viele starke Menschen zu sammeln um Eugene nach Washington zu bringen. Dieser weiß wie es zur Katastrophe kam und kann dabei helfen die Menschheit zu retten. Glenn fragt nach wie alles begann, bekommt als Antwort jedoch nur die Info, dass es streng geheim sei. Er entschließt sich weiter zu gehen. Abraham erklärt Maggie für tot und versucht Glenn dazu zu bewegen wieder aufzusteigen. Glenn schlägt ihm daraufhin ins Gesicht. Der erboste Abraham stürzt sich auf ihn. Tara und Rosita haben alle Hände voll zu tun die beiden Streithähne voneinander zu trennen. Plötzlich beginnt Eugene zu schießen. Es haben sich einige Zombies dem Truck genähert. Die Gruppe holt ihre Waffen und beginnt gemeinsam auf die Untoten zu feuern. Nachdem alle Zombies erledigt sind, gibt Glenn seine Waffe ab und begibt sich wieder auf seinen Weg zurück zum Gefängnisbus. Tara tut es ihm gleich und folgt ihm. Die restliche Gruppe schließt sich den beiden letzen Endes an, da Eugene den Benzintank des Truck während der Schießerei kaputt geschossen hat. Unterwegs sagt Abraham zu Tara, dass sie eine gute Person wäre, da sie loyal gegenüber Glenn ist. Sie sieht es jedoch etwas anders. Tara versteht, warum Eugene nach Washington will. Sie merkt auch, dass Rosita sehr verliebt in Abraham ist, versteht jedoch seine Rolle nicht. Zumindest glaubt sie ihm nicht, dass er es aus reiner Nächstenliebe tut. Danach schließt sie näher zu Glenn auf. "Vereint" Tara ist zusammen mit ihrer Gruppe auf den Gleisen nach Terminus unterwegs. Eugene versucht sich mit Tara anzufreunden und spricht mit ihr über die Dinosaurier, die eventuell durch denselben Virus ausgestorben sind wie die menschliche Zivilisation. Anschließend fragt er, was für Computerspiele sie gespielt hat. Später findet Glenn ein weiteres Schild nach Terminus mit einem Hinweis von Maggie, Bob und Sasha und sprintet los. Etwas später kommen sie an einem Turm vorbei und Abraham schlägt vor Rast zu machen, da sie schon lange keine mehr hatten. Glenn ist ungeduldig und möchte keine Rast machen. Tara schließt sich Glenn sofort an. Als ein Beißer aus dem Turm fällt und Tara beinahe trifft, wird sie von Abraham beiseite gestoßen. Dabei verletzt sich Tara am Knie. Trotzdem möchte sie Glenn immernoch folgen. Rosita bezeichnet Glenn als ein "Arschloch" und sagt ihm, dass er sich mehr um Tara sorgen sollte. Die Gruppe streitet sich kurz, einigt sich aber danach darauf, dass sie weitergehen werden. Tara und die Gruppe stoßen auf einen Tunnel. Die Wege von Abrahams Gruppe und Glenn und Tara trennen sich, da Abraham denkt, dass der Tunnel für Eugene zu gefährlich ist und sie eher außen herum gehen werden. Tara und Glenn gehen in den Tunnel und finden heraus, dass dieser voller Beißer ist. Glenn sagt, dass er die Gesichter sehen muss, damit er weiß, dass es nicht Maggie ist. Nach der Feststellung, dass keiner der Beißer Maggie ist, klettern sie hinunter. Dabei fällt Tara und ihr Fuß bleibt in einem Felsen stecken. Glenn weigert sich Tara zurück zu lassen und versucht sie zu befreien. Als Glenn und Tara keine Munition mehr haben, werden sie von Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Sasha, Bob und Maggie gerettet. Tara wird später bei Maggie vorgestellt und Glenn erzählt, dass er Tara auf der Straße getroffen hat. Maggie umarmt Tara und bedankt sich dafür, dass Tara bei Glenn blieb. Später besprechen sie ihr nächstes Ziel. Tara stimmt dem zu, dass sie Abrahams Gruppe nach Washington D.C. folgen wird, wenn sie in Terminus angekommen sind. Am nächsten Tag kommen sie in Terminus an und werden dort von einer Frau namens Mary begrüßt, die ihnen etwas zu essen anbietet. "Terminus" Nach der Ankunft in Terminus werden Tara und die anderen der Gruppe gefangen genommen. Ihnen werden einige Gegenstände und die Waffen abgenommen, anschließend werden sie in einen Waggon gesperrt. Nach einiger Zeit wird das Tor des Waggons geöffnet und zwei Männer, eine Frau und ein Junge kommen hinein. Glenn erkennt die Neuankömmlinge sofort und spricht deren Anführer mit Rick an. Rick ist erfreut seine alten Weggefährten zu sehen und verkündet, dass die Bewohner aus Terminus einen großen Fehler begonnen und sie sich mit den Falschen angelegt haben. Kategorie:Tara Chambler